The Perfect Revenge
by FemaleSpock
Summary: D'jok was locked in a holo-trainer, with Sinedd at the controls. He didn't see how it could possibly get any worse. Pairing: Sinedd/D'jok, with mentions of Mei/D'jok, Sinedd/Mei and a hint of Aarch/Artegor.


**The Perfect Revenge**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Galactik Football and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

**Set just before the third season.**

D'jok kicked the goal with gusto, watching with satisfaction as it flew into the goal. Everyone else was still on vacation but he'd come back to Aarch Academy a week early because there really was nothing to do on Akillian, Maya had to spend most of her time working, and all the other Snow Kids were off doing other things. Especially Mei, she spent all her time on Genesis nowadays, modeling and the like. She didn't have time for him anymore.

So he'd gotten permission from Aarch and come back to use the holo-trainer, he felt restless when he wasn't on the field anyways and it was good for him to get some extra practice time. No doubt the others would be out of shape when he got back from their holidays and he was ever so slightly gleeful at the possibility of running rings around them. Extra practice couldn't hurt anyways and he enjoyed football more than anything else in the world.

He flew into the air, breath surrounding him and took another shot. A perfect shot in his opinion. Still, it wasn't so much of a challenge when you were alone in the holo-trainer.

"Nice shot, D'jok, too bad you can't score like that when it counts," a horribly familiar voice came through the ear piece D'jok had automatically put on despite the fact that there was no one outside the holo-trainer- or at least there shouldn't be.

D'jok jumped. Sinedd! He would recognise that irritating, whiny voice anywhere. Still, Sinedd was the last person he had expected to show up.

"Sinedd, what are you doing here?"

Sinedd's laughter echoed through the communication system.

"I thought we could play a game."

D'jok took the remote for the holo-trainer and pressed exit frantically. The idea of Sinedd playing cat and mouse with him was one of the least appealing concepts he could imagine. He gaped in frustration as the holo-trainer failed to open. He knew that Clamp's inventions were not always the most reliable but it had been working perfectly fine up until now.

"Don't bother, D'jok, I've locked the holo-trainer manually from the outside. The only way you're going to get out, is if I let you out."

D'jok could hear the smirk in Sinedd's voice; he didn't need to see him to know what expression he was pulling.

"Let me out of here!" he shouted, feeling trapped and claustrophobic, stamping his foot in frustration.

Sinedd laughed as he watched D'jok on screen, he was hardly going to let him go, when he was getting too much pleasure from messing with him, poor little D'jok was so defenceless in there, it was beyond pathetic.

"Not unless you do as I say first," he replied, relishing the power he had over him.

D'jok crossed his arms, his natural stubbornness making him unwilling to do anything that Sinedd said despite the position he was in.

He gasped as Sinedd materialised in the holo-trainer next to him.

"I thought you said you'd locked it from the outside!" D'jok said, frustrated.

"Relax, it's just a clone," Sinedd said, operating the holo-trainer effortlessly- after the complex controls that running the Sphere had required, a simple holo-trainer was no problem.

"You'll play against my clone," Sinedd ordered.

"Let me guess, I have to win in order for you to let me out? I'll thrash that thing in seconds!"

"Wrong again, D'jok, you have to lose if you want me to let you out." He wanted to watch himself beat D'jok, watch the stupid red-head be utterly defeated by his own hand. D'jok had too much pride; he knew he wouldn't just let the clone beat him easily despite the fact that it would be practical to do so. No, D'jok would try to win regardless of the position he was in. It would only make his inevitable surrender even more delicious.

"You're pathetic!" D'jok spat.

"There's only one pathetic one here, and that's you! I'm in control here."

The ball appeared on the field and the Sinedd clone went for it and started running towards goal. D'jok stood still, watching, arms still crossed. His initial resolve was just not to participate in this ridiculous charade. His legs twitched, instinct begging him to run after the Sinedd clone. He watched the Sinedd clone get run leisurely towards goal, unopposed, an unbearably cocky look on his face and he couldn't bear it.

He summoned the breath and ran as hard as he could, intercepting the ball before the Sinedd clone had a chance to score. Outside the holo-trainer, Sinedd just smirked, D'jok was so predictable. Besides, if D'jok didn't at least try to begin with then it was no victory at all.

"What constitutes a win in this game, I can't play if I don't know the rules," D'jok asked, deciding for know he might as well pretend to go along with it.

"First one to ten goals, I thought you'd remember that." Sinedd referred of course to the unsatisfactory and inconclusive one-one game they'd had before the final. That he hadn't won the final was like a thorn in his side and it hadn't been improved by the fact that the Shadows hadn't even played in the next final. He knew he couldn't be satisfied until he had beaten D'jok once and for all.

He watched on, feeling god-like, as the match (as it was) continued. The score was 3-3, D'jok was playing all out but he had already been tired from his earlier training, not to mention that Clamp had upgraded the programme so that the clones weren't so easy to beat- clone Sinedd was almost as good as the real thing. But not quite.

D'jok rested his hands on his knees, gasping for breath. He was rapidly becoming tired but it seemed that Sinedd hadn't yet bored of this game yet. He considered the possibility that he should just let the Sinedd clone score but that would be letting Sinedd win and D'jok was wholly adverse to that idea. He was sure that he could find a way to outsmart him if only he could just try. He futilely tried pressing buttons on the remote again, when it yielded no results, he threw it down out of his pocket in disgust.

The ball re-materialised and he took a deep breath and started to run after it. It didn't really seem like he had a choice but in his mind he was far from beaten yet.

Sinedd sat back and watched as the spectacle unfolded. It was highly amusing to see the indecision on D'jok's face, his irritation every time the Sinedd clone scored a goal. The whole thing seemed to be overloading D'jok's pathetic excuse for a brain. This had been one of Sinedd's better plans and he had thought of it on his own, he'd learned by now it was better not to get involved in the schemes of others, the manipulations of adults. If you wanted a job doing, you should do it yourself, there was far more satisfaction in it.

The game continued and Sinedd's clone had scored six goals to D'jok's five.

"Isn't that enough for you?" D'jok asked a pleading note of despair in his voice.

"Ten goals," Sinedd stuck firm to the rules that he had created. He wasn't about to let D'jok dictate the terms of his victory.

D'jok had clearly given up as the clone proceeded to score two goals with D'jok only giving a minimal effort in trying to defend his goal or steal the ball up from under his feet.

As much as Sinedd loved seeing D'jok like that, he had to admit that it was getting a little tiresome.

But he wasn't going to let D'jok get away that easy. If this game came to an end then there would be payment.

Sinedd smiled, maliciously, as an idea sprouted in his mind.

He'd seen D'jok watching him in the matches, perhaps a little too closely, for a little too long. He knew that D'jok probably wasn't aware of it, aware of the fact that he paid more attention to Sinedd than he ever paid to that girlfriend of his, Mei. But Sinedd had noticed, having Artegor for a Coach meant you became well aware as to where the line was between mere rivalry and full blown obsession. He'd been waiting for the right moment to test his theory and that moment was now.

He pressed some controls and the Sinedd clone stopped mid-kick but didn't disintegrate.

"What's going on?" D'jok asked, beyond hope that Sinedd might be letting him out early.

Sinedd didn't answer. Instead he added a new programme to the Sinedd clone- a romantic one. He hadn't had to make one, there were several such files already installed on the holo-trainer system. Sinedd supposed that it was the only way that that ugly Clamp guy had open to him if he wanted romance. It suited his purpose well enough though.

D'jok waited, wondering what trick Sinedd was pulling now, the silence on the other end spooked him and he had the terrible fear that perhaps Sinedd had broken the holo-trainer and bolted. He could just imagine the rest of the Snow Kids getting back from vacation, a week later, to find D'jok dead in the holo-trainer. It would almost have been funny if there wasn't a genuine possibility that it could happen- there was no food or water in the holo-trainer and D'jok doubted that Sinedd would risk his neck by going to get help if something had happened.

The Sinedd clone started moving again, much to D'jok's relief. He figured it had been a temporary blip or that Sinedd had just done it to freak him out. He was so relieved that he hadn't noticed that the clone was coming towards him until their lips met.

D'jok just stood there, not feeling as surprised as he should have done. He pushed the clone off but not quick enough.

"What? You're sick, Sinedd!" he shouted, angrily.

"You like me that way, you didn't exactly look like you were protesting too much," Sinedd commented slyly. He was glad he was using the clone, the thought of actually kissing D'jok made him feel nothing but nauseous but this was way too good.

D'jok tried not to listen to Sinedd's words. So maybe he hadn't hated it, he reminded himself that he hadn't seen Mei in a couple of weeks, they hadn't been getting on but he'd still missed her fiercely, it could have been anyone and he'd have had that response. Besides, the clone had caught him off guard.

"I don't like you at all," D'jok said, gesturing empathically with his hands but not looking as sure of himself as he had before.

That was what Sinedd had wanted, that was what he had come there for. He'd planted the seed of doubt in D'jok's mind and all he had to do now was let it grow.

He set the holo-trainer to release D'jok in five minutes, giving him time enough to make a leisurely exit.

The smirk of victory crossed his face as he walked out, leaving D'jok and the holo-trainer behind. If this was good then, he couldn't wait to see D'jok's face when it finally went public that he and Mei were together.

**That's it for this fic! The idea just came out of nowhere yesterday and I just had to write it! Makes a change from writing the older generation anyways. Review please! **


End file.
